She Will Be Loved
by Shadow's Moon Hime
Summary: Takes place during the Stars season. Usagi is heartbroken and torn between staying faithful to her Mamochan or giving into Seiya's advances. Inspired by Maroon'5's, She will Be Loved.


**Tit****le: **She Will Be Loved

**Author:** Shadow's Moon Hime

**Rated: **T

**Summary:** Takes place during the Stars season. Usagi is heartbroken and torn between staying faithful to her Mamo-chan or giving into Seiya's advances. Inspired by Maroon 5's, "She Will Be Loved".

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone! This is my first shot at a songfic so please be nice! I actually got the idea for this fic while watching a Sailor Moon AMV for this song on Youtube. Well here goes nothing, hope you all enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or the lyrics to this song.

O.O.O

_Beauty queen of only eighteen _

_She had some trouble with herself_

_He was always there to help her_

_She always belonged to someone else_

_I drove for miles and miles_

_And wound up at your door_

_I've had you so many times but somehow_

_I want more_

Tsukino Usagi let her hands and knees hit the cold wet concrete ground as tears began to fall from her crystal blue eyes.

"Mamo-chan, I need, I want to see you!" she sobbed as lightning flashed across the dark and pouring sky above.

She suddenly felt two strong hands rest on her shoulders. Opening her eyes she saw black silk and midnight waters.'

"Mamo-chan?" she asked hopefully as she raised a hand to the figure's face.

But as her blurred vision cleared, she saw Seiya's concerned face peering down at her.

"Why did you follow me?" she asked softly as she saw his face lean forward.

"Because I care about you," he answered.

As he continued to lean forward, she began to feel her eyelids flutter. But deep down, she knew she couldn't care for Seiya the way he cared for her.

At last instant, she turned her face to the side and pulled away.

"I'm sorry," she choked out, "I can't."

Silently, Seiya stood up and pulled the small blonde to her feet.

"C'mon Dumpling, I'll walk you home," he said quietly.

As he steered her out of the rain, she never saw the pained sadness that flashed in eyes. He knew he would never have her love.

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_She will beloved_

_And she will be loved_

_She will be love_

"It's been four months," whispered Usagi sadly as she leaned against the school's rooftop's railing, "Why haven't you written or called Mamo-chan?"

He gaze traveled across the students below her, her eyes landing on a certain young man with a long dark ponytail.

A small smile graced her pretty face as she tore her gaze away from him

"Seiya has been here for me," she murmured softly.

She lowered her gaze to her left hand and touched the rhinestone ring on her finger gingerly; the pink diamond heart on it glistened in the sunlight.

"Why can't YOU be here for me?" she asked sadly.

A single tear rolled down her cheek and fell to the floor.

"I miss you Mamo-chan…"

_Tap on my window, knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I know I tend to get so insecure_

_Doesn't matter anymore_

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_

_It's compromise that moves us along_

_My heart is full and my door's always open_

_You can come anytime you want_

"Is it really you?" asked Eternal Sailor Moon weakly as she stared at the three Sailor Starlights in disbelief.

Sailor Star Fighter stepped forward, "It's really us Dumpling," he reassured as he de-transformed and began to walk towards her.

Suddenly, Sailor Uranus and Neptune jumped in between them.

"Stay away from Sailor Moon and stay away from Usagi," growled Uranus while Neptune glared menacingly, "You are obviously not our ally so therefore you cannot be trusted."

As the Inner and Outer senshi led their Princess away, Sailor Moon stole one last glance Seiya's way.

"I'm sorry Seiya," she whispered to herself.

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_She will be loved _

_And she will be love_

_She will be loved_

Seiya watched from afar as Usagi sat on a bench by herself in the park. He felt his heart lurch as he saw her bury her face into her hands and her shoulders began to shake. She was crying again, of this he was sure.

"Six months Mamo-chan!" he heard her sob, "Six months without you, I want to see you Mamoru!"

He walked over and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Don't cry Dumpling," he soothed, "You still have me."

The small blonde raised her head and met his gaze, her blue eyes clouded with an agonizing sadness.

"It's not the same Seiya," she said as crystalline tears continued to fall, "You're just not HIM."

Seiya closed his eyes and looked away, her words cutting him deep.

"Why aren't I good enough for you?" he asked, his voice at a whisper.

The Moon senshi looked up at him sadly and wordlessly stood up.

"You're just not him," she whispered as she ran past him, not wanting to see the wounded expression she knew would be on his face.

_I know where you hide_

_Alone in your car_

_Know all of the things that make you who you are_

_I know that goodbye means nothing at all_

_Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

_Tap on my window, knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

A woman with bat like wings and black armor glared at Princess Serenity's weakened state coldly.

"You disgust me," she growled hatefully, "You don't have the strength or pride of a sailor warrior."

The Moon Princess said nothing as she raised her battered arms and hugged herself, spreading her white wings wide to reveal her naked body.

As Serenity met Chaos' icy, emotionless gaze, the crescent moon sigil on her forehead and the Ginzuishou on her chest began to glow softly.

"If having the strength and pride of a senshi means harming a fellow soldier, then I don't want it," she said sadly as the Silver Crystal began to glow brighter.

A cruel, cold cackle escaped Chaos' lips.

"You are so weak and pathetic!" she taunted cruelly, "You'll never light up the galaxy with that light!"

Serenity ignored the words as she began to fly towards Chaos; the light radiating from her intensifying by the second.

"You're wrong," she answered determinedly as she neared Chaos' dark form, "I WILL light up the galaxy, I won't let my friends down!"

An image of the Terran Prince suddenly flashed before her eyes.

"I won't let my Mamo-chan down," she added softly.

She gave Chaos a small but encouraging smile as she held out a hand for her to take.

Chaos eyed the Princess in disbelief.

"Your light," she whimpered, "it's so warm."

Serenity continued to smile, "Take my hand, everything will be ok."

Down on Earth, the Starlights watched in awe as the sky above them was illuminated by a bright light as Chaos clasped Serenity's hand. A small smile appeared on Star Fighter's as he watched Chaos disappear and left Serenity floating next to Galaxia's true form.

"You did it Dumpling," she said softly, "You saved the Universe, and I never doubted you could do it."

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile _

_And she will be loved_

_She will be loved_

_And she will be loved she will be loved_

The sun was setting as Usagi and her friends stood on Juuban High School's rooftop.

"I'll never forget you Dumpling," Seiya said as he smiled sadly; watching as the small blonde held onto Mamoru's arm tightly. He saw her smile with a happiness he'd never seen in her before.

"I'll never forget you either Seiya, best friends forever!" she said softly.

"Well, it's time for us to go!" announced Princess Kakuyu.

Before they left, Seiya turned and faced Mamoru.

"Take care of her, protect her," he said seriously.

Mamoru's eyes locked with Seiya's. "Don't worry, I will," he answered.

With that, Seiya transformed along with the other two Starlights and the group disappeared.

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye…_

Usagi and Mamoru stood under the moonlight overlooking a shimmering lake.

"I'm glad you waited for me Usako," Mamoru whispered as he ran a hand through her silken hair.

Usagi felt her heart swell as she looked up at her lover.

'I almost gave into Seiya,' she thought as she gazed deeply into Mamoru's midnight blue eyes, 'But I remained faithful to you Mamo-chan.'

For a moment, no words were exchanged as she left the warmth of his embrace and leaned on the railing behind her.

"Mamoru, do you love me?" she suddenly asked.

Mamoru was taken aback by her question.

"Why so suddenly?" he asked amusedly.

Seeing the awaiting look in her blue eyes, he sighted, "You know I do."

"How much?" she asked eagerly.

Mamoru sighed again as he placed his hands on her slender shoulders.

"When I'm with you, I'm at ease, I feel complete," he answered earnestly.

With that, he leaned forward and kissed her passionately, no longer able to restrain the feverish need to feel her soft lips against his.

As the future king and queen kissed under the light of the full moon, Usagi felt as if though a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

She'd always known that the love she and Mamoru had for each other was like no other.

Now that their love had survived this final obstacle, she was certain that their love would be eternal.

Pulling away from the lingering kiss, Usagi looked up at Mamoru lovingly.

"I'll always love you Mamo-chan," she whispered lovingly.

Mamoru returned the loving look, "I'll always love you too, and you'll always be my Usako."

They stood there under the moonlight, both mesmerized by the calmness of the night.

And as they looked into each others eyes, they knew that this was the beginning; the beginning of their long, love filled rule as King and queen of Earth…

O.O.O

**A/N: **Well, did you like or hate? Tell me what you think by leaving a review!

P.S: Keep an eye out for another story I'm planning on posting; it's called, "Match Made in Heaven" (Silver Millennium).

I haven't actually written anything down except for a rough draft for chap 1, but it should definitely be up in about a few weeks!

**Peace Shadow's Moon Hime**


End file.
